Three's a Crowd
by Missyouneek818
Summary: Amy Rose is torn between Sonic and Scourge, she has feelings for the both of them but can't decide who she loves the most. Summary inside more descriptive Hearts will be broken Epic Drama.Please R&R Thanx.
1. Stolen Kiss

**Three's a Crowd**

**Sonic: 19**

**Scourge: 19**

**Amy: 17**

**Summary: **Amy Rose has had a crush on Sonic, ever since she was twelve. Over the years she has eventually fallen in love with him. Now at seventeen years old she is confused with her feelings because she has taken a liking to his former enemy and alter ego Scourge, on account of him saving her from Dr. Eggman. Sonic and Scourge are both in love with her and battle for her affection. Will Amy be with her perfect guy? Or will some hearts be broken.

**Note: **I am quite known to the comic book character Scourge the Hedgehog, and I have grown accustom to his current reputation in the comic book series. However for my fan fiction Scourge is a anti-hero and not evil anymore (On account of saving Amy that I will mention later on in the story). He and Amy share a small friendship and sometimes he even takes time to flirt with her much to Amy's chagrin. Sonic and Scourge don't physically fight anymore but they have a bitter rivalry towards each other and they have a tendency to argue.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and friends , It's officially owned by Sega.

**Chapter 1: Stolen Kiss **

A pink hedgehog leaned peacefully against a hollow oak tree on a hill near an open valley. She hummed quietly to herself as she peered downward to a sketch book that was laid delicately on her lap. As the sun was beginning to set beyond the horizon she took the time to skim out rolling hills and the round sphere of the sun using her pencil skilfully.

Seventeen year old Amy Rose sighed contently to herself as she put down her sketch book and pencil. Amy had taken up art and was beginning to learn how to sketch. It relaxed her a lot. She was no longer always chasing Sonic and pummelling him with her piko piko hammer which she had put away for a couple of years. She thought deeply to herself, now that she was older she was now officially in love with Sonic. However her feelings often did get the better of her sometimes and she often thought that she was in love with someone else.

Amy Rose was confused.

She shook off her thought and picked up her sketch book ready to head home. The sun was officially gone and the night sky began to light up. It was semi dark and the path looked pretty spooky. As Amy started to walk down the path, she felt a rough hand on her arm. The hand pulled her towards the tree trunk. Amy was petrified but immediately knew not to panic as she sensed a familiar someone.

"Who are you?" she asked in a confident voice getting a good vibe that this figure was a hedgehog. As she got a better look at her captors face "Sonic" she said thinking that it was him

"Not quite babe" he said huskily starting to tower over her using his height as an advantage.

Amy quirked an eyebrow at his cocky way in trying to intimidate her with his height "Scourge" she said as she realized the green hedgehog.

"The one an only sweetie" he said now that Amy had a clear view of him.

He smirked at her slyly showing off his sharp teeth. His red shades were up on his forehead, so she got a full glimpse of his stunning cyan eyes. He wore his traditional black leather biker boy jacket with the red flames up the side of the sleeves, and black boots with green stripes. Amy noticed that in his right ear was a princess cut earring. That was the most attractive thing about him according to her.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked, she and Scourge had formed a little acquaintance bond, and the talked there and then.

"What I can't check up on you once and while Rose" Scourge said winking seductively.

Amy giggled "No Scourge, its not that it's just I came here to think that's all" she said blushing a faint red.

"About" Scourge urged her to continue.

"About nothing I'm fine really I just came out here to clear my mind" Amy said, she really didn't want to tell him any of her business, because he would worry about her and all of that junk.

Scourge's smile faltered a bit "You okay Rose you seem a bit red" he teased. Amy stared at him "Yeah I'm fine" she sighed, "Well see you later" she said walking away from him.

He pulled her back "Did someone hurt you?" he said firmly

Amy had a questionable look on her face why was he so protective over her she was fine and she felt very nervous when she was around him. "No, Scourge I got to go" she said

"Rose wait" he beckoned

Amy whirled around

"Wha-" she began but her statement was quickly silenced by him.

He kissed her.

As Scourge planted his lips on Amy's, she felt it very hard enough not to give in. She expected him to be very rough and tasteless. However he was soft and gentle and his lips tasted like mint. His arms went automatically around her waist, Amy moaned to his touch and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. When she moaned Scourge took this opportunity slip his tongue in and pleasure her mouth. Soon after battle for air was needed and the two separated.

Amy's eyes widened in shock _" What am I doing I love Sonic, and here I am kissing another guy" _she thought angrily to herself_._

Scourge smirked at her surprised face, Amy glared at him "You stole my first kiss" she said in a cross manner.

"Then why were you kissing me back Rose" Scourge grinned looking at her as if nothing was wrong.

Amy faltered _"Why was I kissing him back?" _she thought

"Not the point you kissed me without my permission, it doesn't matter that if I gave in or not" Amy said a bit loudly.

"Besides remember Fiona your girlfriend" Amy said disgusted at Scourge's playboy side.

"Yeah well babe if you must know it's over" he said shrugging over his recent relationship.

Amy scoffed and began to trudge angrily home "Don't follow me" she snapped as she walked away from Scourge.

Scourge smiled mischievously a her retreating figure _"Soon Rose you will be mine", _he thought_. _Scourge thought in triumph that he had been the one that was first to kiss Amy to make his move on her, not Sonic…… _him_. He lifted up his shades and walked back in the opposite direction.

Far away from the scene someone had been watching them. A blue hedgehog scowled in angrily at is counter part, how dare he kiss Amy like that, he had no right to do that to her. He clenched his fists tightly causing his knuckles to turn white, as his jade eyes were burning brightly with jealousy.

**End Part 1**

**A/N: Please tell me what you think (Should I continue?), but remember absolutely NO FLAMES!!!, I'm working on the next chapter ASAP and will I will do updates as soon as I can.**

**Luv Ya Lots ****J**

**Missyouneek**


	2. Saving Amy

**A/N: **How was the last chapter for a beginning!! Well I hope you all liked it. Just to clear things up Scourge has given himself permission to call Amy by her last name, and to call Sonic others as well (hehe), and remember absolutely positively **NO FLAMES!!!**

**Rated T: **for mild themes!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and friends , It's officially owned by Sega.

Enjoy!!!!

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2: Saving Amy**

Sonic shoved his hands into his jean pockets, as he stormed home alone. A deep scowl was on his face enough to send anyone either crying or frozen with fear. He wasn't just angry he was furious, Sonic thought it was just like Scourge to move in on his turf and get to Amy just to piss him off.

"_Wait my turf, since when was Amy my turf" _he thought baffled for a moment

Sonic stopped in his tracks, he frowned to himself _"I'm not jealous" _he thought

stubbornly to himself. "_Yes, you are you love Amy and you just can't stand Scourge flirt with her" _his conscious said teasingly.

Sonic growled _" No I'm not it's just he isn't right for her even though he isn't evil anymore doesn't mean that he's gotten rid of his old ways"_ he argued debating with his mind.

"_Right sure" _the inner voice responded, Sonic could hear the snide smirk in that statement. But he just scoffed and continued on his way.

**Amy's House**

Amy laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling, her feelings deep in thought (A/N: Wow, she sure thinks a lot! hehe). She was still angry at Scourge for kissing her like that, but at the same time it strangely felt somewhat okay. Amy didn't know why she reacted that way but she started to feel a little guilty for snapping at Scourge.

Amy sighed as she turned off her light hoping to get a good night sleep.

_Amy's Dream _

_Amy felt a tight force squeezing her body as she panted exceedingly for air, she didn't have a clue where she was but she also felt a painful migraine coming on slowly_. _Her eyes had dark circles and her quills were a mess some of her bangs falling into her face. When she opened her mouth to scream desperately for help but nothing came on account of her throat was sore and dry. Amy was slowly loosing consciousness, all of a sudden there was a loud explosion heard blasting through the wall of the dark lair. A loud evil cackling was echoed throughout the building._

"_Eggman" Amy thought hatefully_

_The fat evil scientist leered at her _

"_Well Amy is seems you've fallen into another one of my exceptionally full proof robotic traps again_" _Eggman glared, "Can't say I didn't see this coming but with your simple mind and my egg-septionally high I.Q I probably did" he boasted pathetically replacing the word exception._

"_Sonic will save me and foil your plans again, you'll regret doing this to me" Amy threatened helplessly. _

"_Oh well Sonic isn't here no one can save you, once and for all I have finally ridden myself of that annoying blue pain in the hilt, he won't come to ruin my plans" Eggman cursed _

"_Your wrong, shut up" Amy half spat as she wheezed for another breath of air._

_All of a sudden there was blast coming from the left half of the lair, a fast greenish blur that was curled into a ball whizzed it's way across the room. Amy squinted her eyes to get a better look at the mysterious figure. It was a plain figure of a hedgehog, obviously she was praying it was Sonic or her second guess would definitely be Shadow. _

"_Sonic" she whispered to herself hoping it was him._

_The figure smirked evilly at Eggman then winked at Amy seductively, when he stepped into the light. Her eyes widened in remorse. "Scourge!" she screamed in her mind._

_Eggman sneered "Who are you hedgehog"_

_Scourge glared at him then lowered his shades "names Scourge…. Scourge the Hedgehog, and I would kindly ask you to surrender your pathetic sinister of a plan" he said coolly his hands in his jacket pockets._

"_I'm afraid that isn't going to happen hedgehog, this is my sinister scheme into creating the Eggman empire, and I won't let anything stand in my way" he spat back _

"_Then I guess we'll have to do this the old fashion way" Scourge shrugged cracking his knuckles and getting into a fighting stance._

_Before Eggman could say anything else Scourge ran at hyper speed towards one of his giant robots curling into a tight ball again he successfully knocked it down causing it to crash and explode. _

"_Why y-y-you retched hedgehog how dare you!!!" Eggman stuttered his face turning a bright red. _

_Scourge smirked showing off his sharp teeth again and gave the scientist the finger._

_Eggman glared at him and with a short jump turned to leave in his hover car " You haven't seen the last of me hedgehog, I'll be back and you'll pay" he cursed_

"_Oh I love a challenge, very well Eggbutt I accept" Scourge said showing a fake salute to him in mockery._

_As Eggman left Scourge chuckled to himself "Loser" he said_

_Turning his attention to above he saw Amy there unconscious dangling there from a broken robotic arm that was wounded around her, rolling his eyes in remorse he was up there in a flash._

_As he looked at Amy and she of course was very beaten up. Scourge scanned her entire body she looked very weak like she hadn't eaten or slept in days. He nudged her a little _

"_Hey wake up" he said roughly_

_Amy groaned and slowly opened her eyes squinting a little letting her vision adjust to the light. When she fully opened her eyes she gasped at the sight she saw. Scourge was staring at her _

_However despite her current state "Get away from me" she croaked irritably giving him the stink eye._

_Scourge's thin line of his lips curled into a cheshire grin "Oh is this the thank you I get for saving your life princess" he sneered_

_Amy looked at him as if he had just grown to heads, he was a criminal and he obviously was getting something out of this. Scourge the hedgehog was the complete and total opposite of Sonic so he couldn't be doing this out of the good of his heart. Frankly Amy was unsure if he had one._

_Then she felt warm arms rap around her, she tried to struggle out of his grasp but of course he was making this very difficult for her._

"_Quit squirming , I'm trying to help you" he growled as she carried the pink hedgehog out of the lair bridal style. _

_Amy was in no mood to argue even if he was attempting to be nice she still hated him._

_Soon after they arrived at her house._

_Amy looked puzzled " How did he know?" she thought puzzled _

_Scourge turned to her with a blank emotionless face "Your house was miles away from the lair and it was on the path so I figured where to go" he said letting her down._

_He helped Amy to her door and opened it for her so she could walk in._

_Amy turned to him with a coy look on her face "Thank you" she mumbled as she wobbled in. Just as she was about to close the door Scourge stuck his foot in so it wouldn't close all the way._

"_Aren't ya gonna invite me in so we can get all cozy" he smiled slyly_

_Amy flushed a deep red, and then grew an angry face, she instantly kicked him in the shin. Then she slammed the door in his face._

"_Pervert" she thought utterly violated at his comment._

_Scourge chuckled holding his now throbbing knee, she was feisty and he loved it._

_End of Dream_

There was a huge loud alarm clock sounding from Amy's bedside table. She squinted her eyes and slammed her hand down on the button. Amy got up and opened her curtains to have her room be completely flooded with sunlight.

Today was going to be an interesting day.

**End Part 2**

**A/N; Whew! Finish, here it is Chapter 2 is done and Chapter 3 is on it's way, thanks for all the patience guys your awesome.**

**Have a great weekend!!!**

**Missyouneek ****J**


	3. Love's Turmoil

Hey guys, how was chapter 2 for you, please always read and review, I like to hear feed back from all of you . If your a Scourge fan then you'll love this story I'd advise you to keep reading and check for updates. This is a SonicxAmy fanfic. Please remember absolutely positively **NO FLAMES!!!.**

**Rated T: **For mild language in this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and friends , It's officially owned by Sega.

Enjoy!!!

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3: Love's Turmoil**

Amy slowly propped her body up from her bed. She felt drained and still thought about her dream last night. Scourge had saved her life, and for the first time Sonic wasn't there to sweep her off her feet and rescue her from Eggman. As she yawned she crept out of bed and headed for her bathroom.

Amy took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and quills and got dressed. When she was finished she glanced at her calendar on her bedroom wall next to her closet. Today she was going to her good friend Cream the Rabbit's birthday. Cream was finally turning thirteen years old, which she was very excited about. Vanilla her mother was also throwing a "Welcome Spring Party" which that event and Cream's birthday would be held in the same meadow Amy sketched out her pictures.

Amy walked in her closet and pulled out a gift that she had bought for Cream. It was an assorted beauty kit with nail polish and make up. Amy smiled as she had a flashback about Cream going on and on about what she wanted for a present.

All of sudden she heard a knock at the door, when Amy went to answer it she was greeted by Sonic.

"Hey Sonic what are you doing here?" she asked curiously

"_She's so cute when she looks confused" _Sonic thought daydreaming as he stared at her.

"Hey Sonic answer me are you okay?" Amy said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry Ames kind of zoned out on you there" he said scratching the back of his head chuckling nervously

"Oh okay then" said Amy

"I thought we would go to Cream's party together" Sonic offered

Amy shrugged she wondered if Scourge was going to be there, she wasn't so sure if he was invited or if Cream knew him. Also Scourge wasn't exactly the best with socializing and meeting new people.

"Sonic, do you know if Scourge is going to be there?" Amy questioned asking quietly

Sonic eyes narrowed a bit at the mentioned of his name. He hated Scourge with a burning passion in his heart and hearing Amy mention him made his breathing hitch and it cut through him like a knife.

"No I'm not so sure" Sonic snapped at her as he scowled briefly.

Amy was taken a back but shook it off then asked

"Why are you guys always bickering you do know that Scourge is good now" Amy reasoned

"Why do you care?" Sonic barked rudely as he walked out the door without her

Amy went after him getting angrier with his attitude.

"I care because he's my friend now and I don't want my friends to fight with each other" Amy said indignantly

"Whatever, I just don't trust him" Sonic said stuffing his hands in his pockets putting on a pouty face.

"What exactly is your problem Sonic?" Amy said crossing her arms

He stopped in his tracks and whirled around

"Amy don't start with me" Sonic sneered

Amy was silent for a moment, then she sighed deeply "Sonic please promise me if Scourge is at the party don't cause any conflict with him" Amy said softly her eyes brimming with tears.

Amy hated the tension caused between the two hedgehogs, especially since she was infatuated with both of them. Sonic and Scourge were both very alike but Amy had different view on the both of them. She valued Sonic's companionship and heroism when she was younger and she loved his company. However when Scourge did save her she felt sort of smitten when he flirted with her at times.

Sonic's eyes softened then he took in a deep breath "Okay Amy I promise, please don't cry" he said moving close to her

"Thank You Sonic" Amy smiled briefly as she brought him into a warm hug.

She wiped her tears away from her face

"C'mon lets go to the party" Sonic said as the both walked along their way

_______________________________________________________________________

**Cream's Party **

When Amy and Sonic arrived the were greeted all of their friends had shown up as well. Since it was an outdoor party there were lush green trees and a clear blue sky with colourful party decorations that accompanied the theme.

From behind them a cheery young rabbit and a two-tailed fox came up behind the hedgehogs.

"Hey Amy, Hey Sonic!" said a thirteen year old Cream "I'm so happy you guys could make it" she bounced joyfully

"Hey guys" said a fourteen year old Tails

Amy smiled "Hey Cream, Hey Tails" she said friendly.

"Hey Cream, Hey Tails" said Sonic

"So you finally excited to be turning thirteen" Sonic said patting Cream's head

She smiled "Yeah I'm excited, I'm so glad every one could come, finally I'm a teenager!" she cheered.

"That's cool just be glad your not close to your twenties, those years pass by so fast" Sonic joked

"Well put it this way, with your speed blueberry those years will pass by really fast for you" a mocking voice said behind Sonic.

The cobalt hedgehog turned around to see Scourge there grinning evilly at him in pride, oh how he wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Well if it isn't green bean, don't you have a car to steal or something?" Sonic asked harshly as he stared down his doppelganger.

Amy glared at the both of them, Sonic and Scourge always had a way of trading insults that was what she hated about their fighting the most.

"Guys" Amy snapped glaring at the two

Both guys gave her an apologetic look and then glared immensely at each other.

Just then Cream skipped over to the three hedgehogs and acknowledged them. "C'mon guys were getting ready to cut the cake" she said happily

Scourge shrugged nonchalantly " Nah, you go ahead kid I'm cutting back on the sweets there to goody-goody" he said looking down at the rabbit

"There's a shock" Sonic mumbled

Scourge's ear perked up at that comment "What did you say blueberry?" he piped angrily making a fist ready to punch him.

Amy quickly intervened "He said nothing **right Sonic**" she said looking at Sonic giving him a warning look.

Cream spoke up " Okay, you boys can stay here and me and Amy will go and get some cake" she decided

Amy smiled at Cream "Sure I'll be right back" she said as she and Cream walked away

That meant that Sonic and Scourge were left alone……… together.

If looks could kill they would both be dead right now.

"You better stay away from Amy, if you know what's good for you" Sonic threatened crossing is arms

Scourge chuckled darkly at this and then smirked at his green eyed opponent. He felt his ego grow even bigger and bigger. Sonic saw him as a threat, which was the perfect opportunity to get closer to Amy.

"My my who would of thought that Sonic the Hedgehog would be so protective over his precious Rose" he taunted

"Shut up, Amy isn't property" Sonic said back demonically

"Right Amy and I will talk after the party and well head over to her house and perhaps get _very_ cozy" Scourge said mischievously his pervert thoughts getting into his head.

Sonic looked at him with complete disgust

"Amy has more pride then to sleep with a complete dick like you" Sonic spat

Scourge smirked at him evilly then looked over to where Amy was with lust and seduction evident in his blue eyes.

"_You'll find out soon enough Sonic, and Amy will to" _he promised to himself

_____________________________________________________________________

**End Part 3**

**A/N: Whew! I'm done and Chapter Four is on its way!!, I want to get at least 10-15 reviews and then I'll continue. So if you like where I'm going with this fan fiction**

**REVIEW!!!!!! **

**Thank You**

**Later Luvs**

**Missyouneek ****J**


End file.
